Given Up
Given Up is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the fourth single from their third studio album Minutes to Midnight. It was released on February 17, 2008 in the UK as a digital download, and on March 3, 2008 in the United States. The song was not as much of a success as what was expected in the US, although it did manage to chart high on the Alternative Songs music chart. Releases • Minutes to Midnight • "Bleed It Out" • "Given Up" • iTunes Live from SoHo (EP) • Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) • LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak (Xefuzion Remix) Background It is the follow-up song to an instrumentally introduction of "Wake" on Minutes to Midnight. Its working title was "21 Stitches". "Given Up" is one of the heavier songs on the album. It dawns a distinctive jingle sound during the verses and intro, generated by the jingling of guitarist Brad Delson's keys and a steady clapping beat by Mike Shinoda. It notably features an eighteen second-long scream by Chester Bennington before the final chorus, as well as a steady guitar riff for the choruses of the song. The scream is often split into two nine-second long screams when performed live allowing Chester to catch his breath, although he has sometimes completed the full scream in various live performances. This song has been premiered on a 2009 action film trailer of Crank: High Voltage on television, and the trailer is featured on the DVD with the song on the "Special Features" menu. Chart Performance Given Up was the least successful single of Minutes to Midnight. The single charted on Billboard's Hot 100 and Pop 100 charts at numbers 99 and 78 respectively in May 2007, following Minutes to Midnight's release. Following the singles official release, the song debuted at #34 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks, peaking at #5. It also debuted at #32 on the Modern Rock Tracks, peaking at #4. Music Video Main article; Given Up (video). The video shows a live performance from the band. Live Info Given Up has been played in the majority of Linkin Park concerts since the arrival of Minutes to Midnight. In several instances, such as in LP Underground 7, they will play "Wake" before the song. Ocassionally, Brad Delson plays short guitar riffs during the verses. In some performances, Chester Bennington completes his eighteen-second scream in one breath. Additionally, on the A Thousand Suns World Tour, Brad has been playing power chords during the verses to fill the rather quiet atmosphere. Remix Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion made a remix that is featured on LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak in 2009. Booklet Notes 'To add a unique twist on the punk/industrial theme of the guitar, Brad Delson added the sounds on the intro song: multiple tracks of claps - and keys jingling.' Track Listing ;CD • 7" Picture disc • iTunes single ;Europe single ;Europe Premium single ;iTunes EP Lyrics Wake in a sweat again Another day’s been laid to waste In my disgrace Stuck in my head again Feels like I’ll never leave this place There’s no escape I’m my own worst enemy I’ve given up, I’m sick of healing Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away, I’m suffocating Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me I don’t know what to take Thought I was focused, but I’m scared I’m not prepared I hyperventilate Looking for help, somehow, somewhere And no one cares I’m my own worst enemy I’ve given up, I’m sick of healing Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away, I’m suffocating Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me Put me out of my misery Put me out of my misery Put me out of my Put me out of my fucking misery I’ve given up, I’m sick of healing Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away, I’m suffocating Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs